


His Demons

by infernalstars



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: in which Zuko has a nightmare and Sokka comforts him
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 231





	His Demons

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote for my mans :)
> 
> soz its SO short & it might not be that great lol
> 
> tw: minor homophobia ?

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sokka asked his boyfriend, watching the rise and fall of his chest in the dark room. 

Zuko sat with his arms on his knees, palms pressed against his eyes. For a second, Sokka thought he didn’t hear him, but he shook his head no.

“I—“ Zuko shook his head again. 

He was never the best at talking about how he felt. Sokka knew this. It was because his shithead dad and sister, and Sokka was patient but sometimes he wished he knew how to help. Like now. 

He couldn’t help if he didn’t understand. 

“Can I touch you,” he asked hesitantly. 

Zuko nodded, moving a little closer. When Sokka wrapped an arm around him, he leaned into it. Some of the tension left his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Zuko said after a moment. 

Sokka kissed his temple. “It’s no trouble.”

Zuko nodded, leaning further into his embrace. He exhaled slowly, still shaking. 

“You know what will help?” Sokka asked.

“Hm?”

“Cake,” he said with a big grin. “Left over from Katara’s birthday.”

Zuko laughed a bit, running a hand through his hair. “You just want an excuse to eat cake.”

“I’ll make you tea, come on,” Sokka said, getting up.

Zuko trailed after him sleepily, yawning and settling at the island in their kitchen. Sokka hummed to himself as he made Zuko’s drink. He had a plethora of teas stocked up for nights like this to help Zuko get back to bed. 

He set the steaming cup of tea in front of his boyfriend before scooping out a piece of cake for himself. 

Three days prior they’d had their friends over to celebrate Katara’s birthday. Zuko had been hesitant about hosting the party because Katara hadn’t gotten off on the best foot. Sokka, always the optimist, insisted that they have the party so the two could work on it.

It had gone better than he initially thought.

“It was about the night I ran away,” Zuko whispered, staring at his tea. 

The nightmare. 

Three years ago Zuko had come out to his father and was consequently kicked out. He spent a few months couch surfing but never truly had a place to go. Until he met Sokka working at the hospital.

He came in with a small wrist sprain and Sokka was easy to talk to about everything that he’d been going through. The connection was so...easy. Zuko was happy he punched the wall after all.

“Maybe you should talk to someone about it. Like a professional. They could help you,” he suggested, leaning against the counter. 

Zuko just sipped his tea, not commenting. Sokka knew he wasn’t a fan of talking to someone else about these things, that's just not how he did it. It didn’t hurt to suggest it. 

“I just want them to stop,” he said finally. 

Sokka moved around the island, sitting next to him. “Me too.”

Zuko leaned his head against his shoulder. Sokka let him, wishing he could stop the nightmares. Wishing he could take away the pain. He couldn’t though and that was hard for him—to watch Zuko suffer and be helpless.

Sokka kissed the top of his and sat like this with him until Zuko started nodding off. It took a minute but they found their back to bed with Zuko curled in a ball, his boyfriend curled around him. 

“Tomorrow,” Zuko started, picking at the bedding, “Can you call in sick?” 

Sokka hummed softly, placing a kiss behind his ear. “Yeah,” he said, hugging him close. “Anything for you baby.”

Zuko curled into his touch, holding him close. “I love you.”

Sokka smiled, heart fluttering like it always did when he said those three words. “I love you too. Now get some rest.”


End file.
